Always there
by Cougarfang15
Summary: Edward and Bella have been best friends since they were ten and they have always been there for each other. But something happens that changes and complicates everything. Average pairings. Mostly Edward/Bella
1. Introduction

**Okay. Since book reports are all done I have more update time! I'm also going to try to make my entries longer. I thought of this and then decided whether it should be either Naruto or Twilight. I chose twilight just because I can see it more as Edward. And I don't have any twilight stories, just one shots and I've been meaning to do a story. So that's a bonus. AH and AU!**

**Disclaimer: I have the posters pined in my locker, the hoodie hanging on the coat rack, and I'm plotting to trick my mom into taking me shopping for the CD. Even though we count the days till the movie everyday at school I do not own! Shall we grovel at Stephanie Meyer's feet, for she is greater than all.**

**BPOV**

"So, what are you doing tonight?" I glanced up at my best friend of seven years, Edward Cullen. Some kids around here thought it was weird for us to be best friends when he was a guy and I was a girl. We don't see anything odd about it though.

Edward was every girls dream guy and even though I told him almost everyday that he had no need to worry about his grades since he could make a million bucks by being a supermodel anyways he got straight A's. Smart and hot. Only adding to the attraction. He had bronze hair that was always messy though it looked best that way. It wasn't the kinda messy that means a guy doesn't care about his hair, oh no. Edward took pride in always looking his best. He would brush or comb his hair-and I know I've seen him- and then just run his hand through it and that's how he would go through the day.

I was Bella. Isabella Swan. I, like Edward, was seventeen and a senior. Not much to say about my looks. I have brown hair and brown eyes. I'm pale and skinny and short. I trip a lot. That's about it.

I looked away at some freshman who were late to class and grinned as they ran. "Oh you know, English project." His eyes flickered.

"You haven't done it yet?' I smiled. Edward always did things as soon as he got them.

"Nope, haven't even finished the book." I normally had the book for my book report done the day after we got it, but this book I had been given was so boring and I just could not focus on it. Even though it was so small, only a mere 205 pages the book was the just…out there. I felt sad because I chose a eighth grade level book for something easy and couldn't do it.

I was ashamed.

"What are you reading?" I sighed.

"_Catherine, called Birdy. _I'm going to buckle down and read it tonight. It's not so much boring as…just the way its written. Dairy form. Middle ages. I'm just not comprehending the way I normally do." He nodded.

"Well make sure you get it done. Would you like me to come over and help you?" I smiled at his chivalrous gesture. That's what I loved about Edward. Always a gentleman and always wanting to help. Such a good friend.

"No, that's okay. You know Charlie doesn't like you coming over." My dad had a problem with boys. He knew how I was so mature for my age and hated it whenever I hung out with Edward, though he knew we were no more than friends. He was right though, on one thing. I was mature. That only meant that I could understand and handle the things going on around me.

Edward gave something similar to a smirk. "Ah yes. Well I guess I could send Alice over." I almost grimaced. Alice was his sister, and though I loved her dearly like a sister she never helped me with my work really. She would sit there and play with my hair or talk about fashion or how we should go to the mall next time we were in town.

None of those things really perked my interest.

I sighed again-a sign of stress. "No thanks. I can do this on my own Edward." He grinned his signature crooked smile.

"Don't fail on me." I grinned back.

"I wont."

As we walked down to our locker, which we share as most best friends do, we contemplated on where to go for lunch. There was the new Burger place down the street but I didn't want to chance it if it wasn't good because we only get one hour. There was also the 'grab-and-go' as we called it, where we went to a gas station and just grabbed whatever snacks we could find in there. We finally decided on a Sub place that was just around 6 blocks from the school. We would've walked probably too, if it hadn't been for the cold.

The food there was always good and healthy was a plus. We went there a lot but had recently stopped going because their soda machine was down and everyone knows water just doesn't fill that gap.

They had fixed the machine last week but we hadn't gotten into going. I had been busy with my new boyfriend, Mike. (A/N: Okay, I know that's kinda gross and whatever, but I had to do it. Just…bear with me on this one.) I didn't normally go out with a guy unless I really liked him. Mike was nice, decent grades and decent looks. He did however, have one problem that drove me up a wall.

He was a pervert.

I know it isn't a very nice thing to say about ones boyfriend but he is. Not all the time or trust me I wouldn't be dating him. Just out in public, when we were alone he was sweet and nice. But when there were people around he acted like a was a trophy-a prize.

Edward didn't like it to much. He constantly told me to dump him. He said that Mike wasn't worthy of me and if he acts that way to impress his friends than there was no way he loved me or ever could love me.

Edward was that way with stuff like this. He believed that you shouldn't date someone for long at all unless you think you might love them one day or that they might love you. This is why he didn't date much. When we were younger around 14 and 15 and girls started to ask him out he would go on a date with them and if they were good and he liked them he would go on another date with them.

Girls didn't really make it past a second date. It was almost unheard of. Almost.

It was this one girl named Jessica, and she got four dates. Amazing, I know. He didn't really like her to much but he had told me that he thought she was nice and collected and mature. So he went on more dates. I don't really know why he dumped her. I guess they just didn't have any chemistry. We didn't really talk about it much, no one did but I had always wondered why one day she was at our table during lunch then gone the next (since it was an Edward thing to take the girl he was going to date that night to eat lunch with us). When we had asked that day he just replied that she was very nice but wasn't the one for him and she didn't just want to be friends so we wouldn't be seeing much of her anymore.

I've always wondered what its like when Edward breaks up with you. Well, I used to. He doesn't date much since almost every girl has had one shot with him already. But it's not that I haven't seen him break up with girls so much as felt it. If you were going to take a chance and go out with him you already know that you have a ninety-five percent chance of being dumped. And that was just it. When he broke up with girls they would cry and stuff and it wasn't right when Edward was trying to be all polite and nice and sweet. And sometimes I didn't understand how they could even call him their boyfriend if they had only gone out with them once.

As we pulled into the parking lot and Edward went over to open my door I contemplated more on Edwards dating. No matter how hard I tried I just couldn't see anyone kissing Edward. He had never kissed before, though some girls had tried he refused or ducked or whatever and the though repulsed me. It was just…wrong. Edward was like my big brother and watching some girl sit there and kiss your big brother is disgusting.

"Bella? You coming?" I smiled up at him when he opened my door for me, which was a total Edward thing to do.

"Yeah, thanks Edward."

**Well? What do you think? Took a little longer than I expected but I think it turned out good. **

**Next chapter will be up when I reach hm…we'll go short number first. Five reviews. So the days I get the fifth review I'll post the next chapter.**

**So R&R!**


	2. Busted

What's up people? I would've updated sooner but I wanted this chapter to be long and I couldn't get it done the past two months because the only writing program my grandma has is notepad or something that's really bad. I was also reading a new series of books and got way into it. I'm bored right now though and all my buds are doing something or other with summer so I figure I need to update while I can.

**Disclaimer-Haha. Me owning Twilight? That's funny.**

BPOV

Leaning back against the headboard I sighed. Why did my math teacher give so much homework?

I tapped in the equation on my calculator and scribbled it quickly down on the paper. Well at least now I was done with it and could start my English project. I glanced at the clock at I grabbed my book. Oh shoot, it was already 8:43. This was gonna be harder than I thought.

Just as touched my laptop the phone rang. I set the computer on my bed and waited till the third ring to pick up the phone.

"Don't strain yourself dad!" I yelled, my hand over the phone so whoever it was couldn't hear me.

"Hello?" My voice was slightly agitated and I hoped I hadn't sounded to offended.

"Hey there Bells." I grinned, my mood instantly dissipating.

"What up Mike?" I could hear my boyfriends laugh over the phone and heard a little shuffling around the phone. In the background there was some rap music playing. I almost rolled my eyes. Mike was such a Wana-be.

"Oh I know it's a little late but me and a couple people are gonna go and uh" He paused and I could hear the fidgeting over the phone. "Uh we're just gonna hang, you wanna come with us?"

I bit my lip and stared at my unfinished English project lying on my bed.

"I don't know Mike, I have to do my English project…"

"Why? That shit is nothing babe, it'll just drop one letter grade its no big deal. Come on lets go have some fun." I frowned and touched the papers gently. It was just one time. No big deal right?

"My dad-" He cut me off before I could finish.

"Just fool the old man, don't worry about him. Come on! In or out?" I bit my lip and made my decision.

"I'll be there in five."

I ran up to Mikes and him and a few people were hanging around him.

"What took you so long?" He wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed my cheek.

"Well, if I would have took the car dad could get suspicious. Besides you house is only a few minutes away. Sorry I'm two minutes off from that five." I shrugged and he laughed.

"Well you're here and that counts. Introductions are in order though." He turned to the people hanging around snickering.

"This is Blake," He gestured to a tall boy with curly blond hair and icy eyes. I recognized him from my science class. "And the boy with the bright hood is Joey." I looked at the boy with dark hazel eyes and a black mess. He didn't look very nice. "The gal is Lauren." I didn't even get to register the name before she spoke in a high stuck up nasally voice.

"Oh I know who she is." I turned to the tall blonde giving me a 'What-are-you-looking-at?' look. She had dated Edward once and didn't take the break up well. She egged his house along with TP twice before Edward's big brother Emmett caught her and scared the crap out of her in the process. I didn't like her; she always acted like Edward and her relationship had been so much more than one date.

"Well cool then. Now that we've finished the intro's lets head out."

He led with his arm still around my waist and we just kept walking for about 15 minutes I finally asked where we were going. He smiled nervously.

"Oh didn't I tell you? We're gonna go and TP a few nerds houses." I nodded and said nothing but secretly I was going to smack him later on for making me come with him for this.

I first knew how much trouble we were in when we got in a car that was parked way down the road and drove off. I watched as if I was in a daze as we flew past cars and trees and stopped a few blocks away from my friend Angela's boyfriend's house. His name was Ben and he was incredibly sweet but Mike was kind of right; he was a nerd.

"Why don't you uh, stay in the car Bells. Just for the first one so you can see how it's done." I nodded numbly and watched as they all pilled out of the car.

Helplessly I stared as they all started to throw eggs and toilet paper over the top of Ben's roof. They quickly ran back and the car blared as we took off.

"Woo, whose next?" The boy named Blake stated as he leaned back in the front seat next to Lauren who had a sick smile on her face.

"Some brat down on the reserve gave me trouble last week. Wanna ride that far?" Mike nodded and Blake gave another 'woo!' as we headed down to the reserve.

I didn't know this person's house but something about it struck me as familiar. I shrugged to myself and hopped out with the rest of them. We all got to our jobs Mike assigned us. Lauren and Blake would egg the front, Joey would TP the trees and we'd go and TP from the back.

We ran back and quickly got to work after Mike finished showing me how to throw. I wasn't very good being a bad athlete and all but I only fell a bit and Mike said it didn't have to look good, it just had to get up there.

"What was that?" I said alarmed when I heard something and turned quickly.

"I didn't hear nothin'." He turned to me and frowned. "I'm sorry Bells, I shouldn't have asked you to come. It's just, no one believed I had a girlfriend and why I wouldn't want her to come and Lauren kept hitting on me…" He trailed off and his eyes widened as he heard the others screaming in panic and he stared behind me.

"Run Bells!" I turned and saw a big guy yelling saying how much trouble we were in. He didn't sound to old so I figured it must be the 'kid' Lauren was talking about. We tailed it to the car with him chasing us telling us to get back here and he was going to call the police.

I only tripped once I scrambled to get in the car. Mike picked me up, threw me in his lap and Lauren took off. The guy stood there an angry look on his face and a phone in his hand.

"Bella has to get home first. Her dad is the chief…" He trailed thinking to himself. Blake had a satisfied smile on his face, Joey looked the same as he did and Lauren was smirking. There was only one thought in my mind as we pulled a few blocks away and I could see my Charlie's police cruiser lights flashing, as he stood leaned against it, facing us. Everyone else must've been thinking it as they watched him. No one tried to run as he slowly walked across the yards separating us to our car. Mike was the one who said it out loud though.

"Busted."

**Well that's that. Sorry about some of Mike's horrid grammar, he's not to bright though so I see him talking like that. This time I think I'll be clearer on what I want with reviews. As soon as I get OVER 10 I will update. So Review if u wanna read more!**


End file.
